Koneko, Please Be My Girlfriend Again!
by Hikasya
Summary: Sekuel dari Koneko, My Cute Girlfriend. Sejak putus dari Naruto, Koneko menjadi gadis dingin dan datar lagi. Hingga dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan Naruto yaitu Menma di kota Ame. Ternyata Menma adalah Naruto sendiri. Naruto menyamar menjadi Menma. Lalu ada orang-orang kacau yang selalu mengawasi mereka.
1. Tingkah kelompok Akatsuki

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD ~ Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Koneko, Please Be My Girlfriend Again! ~ Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Genre : humor/romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Koneko**

 **Jumat, 31 Juli 2015**

 **Kelanjutan dari season 1 yang berjudul "Koneko, My Cute Girlfriend". Hanya beberapa chapter saja. Setuju nggak kalau cerita ini cepat ditamatkan. Setidaknya 5 chapter aja?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONEKO, PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!**

 **Chapter 1 : Tingkah kelompok Akatsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kota Ame. Kota metropolitan yang indah dan terbebas dari polusi. Kota yang disebut juga dengan kota hujan. Karena hampir setiap hari kota ini diguyur air dari langit. Sehingga menyebabkan suasana kota sangat dingin. Ditambah kota ini berada di dataran tinggi. Jadi, cuaca sering tidak menentu di kota ini.

Pagi ini, hujan tetap mengguyur kota Ame. Walaupun cuma rintik-rintik saja. Tapi, semua orang tetap menjalani aktifitas sehari-harinya dengan senang. Tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan cuaca di kota tersebut.

Di antara perumahan elit yang berdiri teratur di tengah kota Ame. Tampak seorang gadis berambut perak model bob dan bermata kuning emas keluar dari rumahnya. Ia mengenakan mantel hujan berwarna krem dan memegang payung yang berwarna kuning. Ia menyandang tas biru bertali dua. Ia bersiap-siap akan pergi ke sekolah.

Namanya Toujou Koneko. Umur 16 tahun. Dia masih duduk di kelas satu SMA.

"Aku pergi, Kaasan, Kuroka-nee," serunya sambil mengembangkan payung miliknya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya, sayang!" balas sang ibu dari dalam rumah.

"Hn," gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari teras rumahnya.

Tapi, langkahnya terhenti sesaat menemukan setangkai bunga mawar putih yang terletak di pot tanaman bonsai, tepatnya di teras rumah. Koneko langsung memungut bunga itu.

"Bunga ini lagi," gumamnya dengan wajah yang datar."Masih dengan nama yang sama. Menma."

Di pembungkus plastik bunga itu, tertempel sebuah kertas berwarna kuning yang berisi sebuah tulisan satu kalimat yaitu "Menma."

Koneko tidak habis pikir. Entah siapa yang telah mengirim setangkai bunga mawar putih di setiap paginya. Dengan secarik kertas yang berisi nama Menma. Entah apa maksudnya. Koneko tidak tahu.

Sudah dua bulan belakangan ini, Koneko mendapatkan kiriman bunga dari seseorang yang misterius. Dia hanya menuliskan namanya saja. Selain itu, dia juga tidak menulis sebuah pesan lain untuk Koneko. Cuma sebuah nama panggilan yaitu Menma.

Koneko menatap datar secarik kertas itu. Lalu langsung membuang bunga itu ke dalam tong sampah yang terletak di teras rumahnya.

"Hah, orang iseng. Menyebalkan!" umpat Koneko. Ia langsung pergi sambil melindungi dirinya dengan payung dari terjangan hujan rintik-rintik. Ia memilih berjalan kaki karena jarak sekolahnya cukup dekat dengan rumahnya.

Tanpa Koneko sadari, di seberang jalan di bawah pohon besar. Ada seseorang bermantel hitam dan mengenakan topi yang berdiri di balik pohon besar itu. Ia terus mengawasi pergerakan Koneko mulai dari keluar rumah hingga sampai Koneko pergi ke sekolah.

Ia tersenyum simpul sambil memegang depan topinya.

Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Koneko pergi. Ia mengikuti Koneko.

Aneh. Siapa orang asing itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kelas 10-C, kelas di mana Koneko berada. Kelas baru yang ia tempati selama tiga bulan di sekolah yang bernama Ame High School.

Sudah tiga bulan juga, Koneko tinggal di kota Ame itu. Ia menjalani kehidupan barunya di kota itu. Setelah pindah dari kota Konoha karena ibunya pindah dinas kerja. Sehingga Koneko dan kakaknya ikut dengan sang ibu.

Kini Koneko menjadi gadis yang dingin, pendiam dan penyendiri setelah pindah di Ame High School itu. Sekolah biasa dan orang-orangnya sangat aneh. Koneko mendapatkan banyak teman yang baik di sana. Mereka memperlakukan Koneko dengan baik. Tidak ada yang dendam padanya. Tidak ada yang membencinya. Tidak seperti di sekolahnya dulu yaitu Konoha International School itu.

Ya, dulu di Konoha International School, Koneko pernah berpacaran dengan seorang ketua OSIS yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Seorang laki-laki yang terkenal di sekolah dan banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Hingga pada puncaknya, ada seorang gadis bernama Shion yang berniat membunuh Koneko lewat ruang tertutup yang sangat dingin. Sehingga membuat Koneko mendapatkan penyakit hipotermia dan harus masuk rumah sakit. Lalu Naruto melakukan berbagai upaya agar Koneko tidak disakiti lagi oleh orang-orang di sekolah itu. Karena banyak orang yang membenci Koneko. Mereka tidak suka melihat Naruto berpacaran dengan Koneko.

Kemudian ibu Koneko mendesak Koneko memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Sebelum pindah ke kota Ame itu. Namun, pada akhirnya Koneko putus juga dengan Naruto. Hal itu membuat hati Koneko terguncang dan amat sedih. Padahal di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tetap mencintai Naruto. Sampai sekarang pun, Koneko masih mencintai Naruto. Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya yang tidak akan pernah hilang di hatinya.

Itulah masa lalu Koneko di Kota Konoha itu. Masa lalu yang sangat pahit dan menyedihkan. Koneko tidak dapat melupakannya. Meskipun dia berusaha melupakannya selama tiga bulan ini. Tapi, tetap terbayang-bayang kenangan bersama Naruto di ingatannya.

Hari yang masih pagi, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Koneko menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Ia duduk di bangku yang terletak di dekat jendela. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Ia selalu begitu ketika sudah tiba di sekolah. Ia selalu mengenang masa lalunya yang indah bersama Naruto yang dicintainya. Kenangan lama selalu terbayang-bayang di ingatannya.

'Naruto, apakah dia baik-baik saja di sana? Semoga dia bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan baik di kota Konoha itu. Lalu aku berharap aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Semoga saja,' batin Koneko yang berwajah datar tapi sayu. Ia terus menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Tiba-tiba ...

"Ohayou, Kone-chan!" terdengar suara lembut yang menyapa Koneko. Koneko pun tersentak dan menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tergerai datang menghampiri Koneko. Ia datang bersama seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan selalu memakai kacamata hitam. Mereka berdua adalah teman dekat Koneko di sekolah baru tersebut.

"Ohayou juga, Asia-chan dan Shino-kun!" balas Koneko dengan nada datar.

Gadis berambut kuning itu bernama Argento Asia. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut hitam itu bernama Aburame Shino. Mereka berdua suka memanggil Koneko dengan panggilan "Kone-chan."

Kemudian Asia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Tempat duduknya berada di samping Koneko. Sedangkan si Shino. Ia duduk di belakang Koneko.

"Oh iya, hari ini kita pulang sama-sama ya, Kone-chan!" kata Asia tersenyum lebar."Kamu juga ya, Shino-kun."

"Maaf, aku sibuk. Sehabis pulang sekolah, aku harus segera pergi ke suatu tempat," ujar Shino langsung membuka sebuah buku."Ada eksperimen yang harus kubuktikan. Eksperimen ini membutuhkan beberapa macam jenis serangga. Aku harus menangkap serangga-serangga itu di hutan."

Begitulah kata Shino. Dia memang orang paling aneh dan dikenal sebagai "maniak serangga" di kelas itu.

Asia menjadi cemberut.

"Dasar, tidak setia kawan," gumam Asia.

"Aku paling setia pada semua serangga. Itu melebihi kesetiaanku pada manusia. Kalian berdua hanyalah teman di dunia sekolahku. Lalu serangga adalah temanku jika di dunia luar. Aku memujamu wahai serangga."

Membuat Koneko dan Asia sweatdrop mendengarnya. Benar, kan? Shino memang aneh dan maniak serangga.

Tapi, ada orang kacau lainnya di kelas 10-C itu. Mereka adalah anak emas yang sudah pernah tinggal kelas selama dua tahun. Seharusnya mereka sudah duduk di kelas 12 sekarang. Mereka juga dikenal sebagai kelompok yang ditakuti dan disegani di sekolah itu. Karena mereka adalah kelompok preman yang bernama Akatsuki.

BRAK!

Benar saja. Pintu kelas terbanting kuat secara tiba-tiba. Koneko dan Asia kaget. Tapi, Shino tidak kaget sama sekali. Ia asyik membaca buku tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar.

Lalu beberapa orang masuk ke dalam kelas 10-C itu. Orang-orang yang bertampang serius dan sangar yaitu Akatsuki.

Koneko dan Asia memperhatikan kelompok itu dengan seksama. Para Akatsuki meletakkan tas masing-masing ke atas meja. Kemudian sang ketua duduk di bangkunya sambil membuka sebuah buku. Entah buku apa itu. Tapi, buku itu bukan buku pelajaran.

Sang ketua Akatsuki bernama lengkap Yahiko Pain. Rambutnya orange. Bermata ungu pola riak. Berpakaian serba urakan. Umurnya 18 tahun.

Sejenak wajah sang ketua merona merah ketika membaca sebuah buku atau lebih tepatnya majalah dewasa. Ia tersenyum terkekeh sendiri dengan wajah yang kemerahan.

Gadis berambut biru pendek dan bermata merah. Sangat tomboi tapi feminin. Namanya Konan. Ia duduk di samping Pain.

Konan langsung memukul kepala Pain dengan sapu ijuk.

"DASAR, COWOK GENIT! KAMU MASIH SAJA MEMBACA MAJALAH TERKUTUK ITU! AYO, SERAHKAN MAJALAH ITU PADAKU!" seru Konan marah sambil memanggul sapu ijuk di bahunya.

Pain meringis kesakitan. Ia memegang kepalanya yang sudah mengeluarkan benjolan sebesar telur ayam.

"Aduh, Konan-chan. Sakit, tahu!" sahut Pain mengelus kepalanya."Aku tidak mau menyerahkan majalah suciku ini padamu."

"MAJALAH SUCI KATAMU? MAJALAH ITU ADALAH MAJALAH TERKUTUK SEHINGGA MEMBUAT PIKIRANMU MENJADI TIDAK WARAS. KAMU JUGA SELALU TINGGAL KELAS KARENA WAKTUMU SELALU KAMU HABISKAN UNTUK MEMBACA MAJALAH ITU. WAKTUMU SELALU TIDAK ADA UNTUK BELAJAR. LALU ..."

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Konan berceramah panjang lebar. Para anggota Akatsuki sweatdrop melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Koneko dan Asia.

"Suami istri berulah lagi," kata laki-laki berambut pirang diikat satu seperti samurai. Namanya Deidara. Ia sedang merakit sebuah bom berbentuk pisang.

"Biarkan saja. Mereka selalu begitu setiap hari," tukas laki-laki berambut merah. Namanya Sasori. Ia sedang membuat boneka berbentuk kupu-kupu.

"Siapa yang mau taruhan? Nanti jika jawabanmu benar, aku akan memberimu uang seratus juta rupiah secara cuma-cuma," seorang laki-laki bercadar mengeluarkan sebuah koper yang berisikan lembaran-lembaran uang kertas berwarna merah.

Laki-laki yang mengenakan topeng orange seperti bentuk lollipop, datang menghampiri laki-laki bercadar.

"Wah, yang benar nih, Kakuzu?" tanya laki-laki bertopeng lollipop. Namanya Obito.

"Ya, itu benar anak bawang," jawab laki-laki bercadar bernama Kakuzu.

"Gila. Kamu malah membawa uang kas kelompok ke sekolah. Kamu akan mendapatkan masalah besar jika bos mengetahuinya," ucap laki-laki berambut putih."Demi jashin, kamu telah melanggar peraturan, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu melirik ke arah laki-laki berambut putih yang bernama Hidan itu. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang bertanggung jawab. Tidak usah khawatir," Kakuzu memasang wajah cool.

"Ah, aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan. Lebih baik aku pergi berdoa."

Hidan menggelar tikar di depan kelas. Lalu meletakkan sesajian di depannya. Ia pun mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Wahai jashin yang terhormat. Izinkan aku mengikuti taruhan itu. Karena aku membutuhkan uang untuk mengirim ongkos untuk emakku di desa. Kumohon izinkanlah sekali ini saja."

Obito sweatdrop melihat Hidan.

'Katanya tidak mau ikut-ikutan taruhan. Ternyata minta izin dulu sama jashin-nya. Dasar, orang aneh!' batin Obito.

Kakuzu meletakkan koper itu di atas meja. Obito duduk berhadapan dengan Kakuzu. Hidan juga ikut duduk di sebelah Obito.

Dengan muka serius, Kakuzu menatap dua orang di depannya itu. Obito dan Hidan juga bersikap serius.

"Coba tebak. Setelah ini, apakah ketua akan dipukul dengan sapu ijuk atau tidak oleh Konan? Ayo, jawab sekarang juga," Kakuzu melipat tangan di atas meja. Cadarnya berkibar-kibar sebagai efek horrornya.

Obito dan Hidan diselimuti hawa kegelapan yang sangat mengerikan. Karena menatap muka Kakuzu seperti mayat yang bergantung di pohon kelapa. Sehingga membuat wajah Obito dan Hidan menjadi pucat pasi. Ditambah tawa Kakuzu yang meringkih seperti kuntilanak. Membuat suasana semakin mencekam saja.

Adegan horror yang berlangsung lama di antara Kakuzu, Obito dan Hidan. Dialihkan ke arah sudut lain.

Adegan lain tertancap pada dua laki-laki yang duduk di paling belakang. Mereka adalah sahabat sejati yang tidak dapat dipisahkan.

"Hei, Itachi. Kenapa kamu tinggal kelas lagi? Padahal kamu paling pintar di antara kami. Sedangkan adikmu sudah naik kelas dua sekarang. Itu tidak masuk akal. Aku bingung," tanya laki-laki berwajah seperti hiu. Ia sedang menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang tertahan di atas meja. Namanya Hoshigaki Kisame.

Laki-laki berambut hitam diikat satu itu, hanya berwajah datar.

"Itu karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian."

"Maksudnya?"

Kisame penasaran. Itachi tetap berwajah datar.

"Ya, karena kalian adalah sahabat sejatiku. Aku ingin tetap bersama kalian walaupun apa yang terjadi. Jika kalian tinggal kelas, maka aku juga harus tinggal kelas. Kalau kalian idiot, maka aku juga harus idiot. Itu semua kulakukan demi kalian. Begitulah."

Kisame terpana mendengar kalimat Itachi yang begitu puitis. Seketika matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Itachi, kamu memang sahabat yang baik dan pengertian. Huhuhu!" mendadak Kisame merangkul pundak Itachi. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Kisame.

"Cup, cup, sudah. Jangan menangis Kisame sayang," ujar Itachi berwajah datar.

Adegan yang miris dan sangat laknat. Benar-benar membuat orang bisa terkena serangan jantung jika melihatnya.

Koneko dan Asia ternganga habis melihat tingkah para kelompok kacau ini. Sementara Shino masih berkutat dengan buku penelitiannya tentang serangga.

Kemudian ada satu orang yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela. Dia adalah manusia langka dan unik. Karena kulitnya berwarna putih setengah hitam. Ia adalah laki-laki yang bernama Zetsu. Ia menyiram tanaman kaktus yang sengaja dipeliharanya dan diletakkan di dekat jendela. Persis di dekat tempat duduknya.

"Selamat pagi, kaktus. Hari yang indah ya. Semoga kita mendapatkan keberuntungan dan kebaikan di hari cerah ini. Lalu aku akan selalu mencintaimu, kaktus. I love you so much. Muaaah!"

Saking sayangnya pada kaktus peliharaannya, Zetsu memperlakukan tanaman kaktus itu seperti pacarnya sendiri. Bahkan dipeluk dan diciumnya beberapa kali. Sungguh keterlaluan.

Para anggota Akatsuki terus melakukan hal-hal yang aneh dan konyol hampir setiap hari. Sehingga membuat orang-orang di sekolah itu bingung menyaksikannya. Padahal mereka adalah kelompok preman yang ditakuti di kota Ame itu.

Kembali ke arah Kakuzu, Obito dan Hidan yang sedang tegang.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kalian bisa menebaknya?" tanya Kakuzu dengan tampang mengerikan.

Hidan melipat tangannya. Sedangkan Obito menunjuk hidungnya.

"Aku menebak pasti ketua dipukul sama sapu ijuk lagi," sahut Obito.

"Hm, atau mungkin majalah milik ketua dibakar oleh Konan," ungkap Hidan.

Kakuzu manggut-manggut.

"Oke, kita lihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Terlihat Konan merampas paksa majalah milik Pain itu. Pain menangis ala air terjun dan sembah sujud di kaki Konan.

"Konan-chan, aku mohon. Jangan bakar majalah itu. Majalah itu adalah hidupku. Majalah itu adalah nyawaku. Jika kamu bakar majalah itu, maka kamu telah membakar hatiku. Konan-chan, kamu telah membuat jiwaku terguncang."

Pain menangis dengan dramatis. Penuh kata-kata puitis yang mengguncang hati. Membuat Konan terpaku mendengarnya.

Konan berlutut dan memegang kedua bahu Pain. Pain menatap wajah Konan. Konan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Membuat wajah Pain memerah rona.

"Konan-chan ..."

"Aku mau memberikan majalah ini padamu lagi. Asal kamu mau membakar sendiri majalah milikmu ini. Kamu mau melakukannya demi aku?"

Pain membatu karena terpesona dengan senyuman manis Konan. Ia pun mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, Konan-chan."

"Bagus."

Konan memegang pipi Pain. Wajah Pain semakin memerah. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Konan.

Konan kaget. Secara langsung ia melayangkan tongkat baseball ke arah Pain.

BUAAAAK!

Pipi Pain terhantam keras oleh pukulan keras Konan. Sehingga membuat Pain terpelanting dan menabrak kaca jendela.

PRAAAANG!

Kaca jendela hancur berkeping-keping. Pain terlempar seperti bola ke langit biru sana. Ia menghilang ditelan awan.

TIIING!

Sejenak kelas itu menjadi hening. Semua orang ternganga lebar kecuali Konan dan Shino.

Konan terengah-engah. Ia memasang wajah garang sambil memanggul tongkat baseball itu.

"Dasar, cowok mesum! Kamu memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"GOL!" seru Kakuzu."AKU YANG MENANG!"

"Lho, kenapa begitu? Memangnya pertandingan sepak bola sekarang?" sembur Hidan dan Obito bersamaan.

"Kalian kalah. Kalian berhutang padaku sebanyak satu juta rupiah dan dipotong pajak," Kakuzu mencatat bon hutang pada buku catatannya.

Hidan dan Obito terperanjat.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Obito mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak terima. Itu namanya penipuan!" Hidan menggebrak meja.

Kakuzu menggeleng-geleng.

"Hohoho, tetap tidak bisa. Kalian tetap berhutang padaku. Kalian harus membayarnya bulan ini juga."

"APAAA?" Hidan naik pitam."SEPERTINYA KAMU MINTA DIHAJAR SEKARANG, KAKUZU! OBITOOOO!"

Obito memberikan senapan pada Hidan.

"Ayo, tembak Kakuzu, senior!"

"Oke!"

Hidan mengambil senapan itu. Kakuzu pun mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya pucat seketika.

Sedetik kemudian, terjadilah peristiwa yang mengenaskan. Kakuzu kewalahan menghindari semua serangan tembakan senapan Hidan. Suasana kelas menjadi kacau. Ditambah Deidara melemparkan bom rakitannya yang berbentuk pisang ke arah Kakuzu.

"WUAAAAH, AMPUUUUN!" jerit Kakuzu sekeras mungkin.

DHUAAAAR!

Kelas itu meledak hebat. Tapi, untung Koneko, Asia dan Shino pergi menyelamatkan diri. Sebelum bom mulai meledak.

Sungguh gawat. Begitulah keadaannya.

Semua orang yang masih berada di dalam kelas menjadi gosong. Pakaian mereka compang-camping. Tubuh mereka menghitam. Mereka membatu di tempat.

Konan pun menjadi emosi melihat kelakuan para anggotanya. Sudut perempatan sudah muncul di kepalanya.

"DASAAAR! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH?"

BAK! BUK! DHUAAAAK!

Satu persatu anggota Akatsuki dibantai oleh Konan. Sungguh mirisnya.

Sementara itu, di luar kelas, Koneko dan dua temannya terkulai lemas dan terduduk begitu saja di lantai. Mereka sangat panik. Kecuali Shino yang kelihatan tenang. Ia masih sibuk membaca buku.

"Hoaah, syukurlah kita selamat," Asia menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali.

"Iya, kalau tidak kita bisa mati karena terkena bom itu," Koneko juga menghelakan napasnya."Kelompok Akatsuki itu selalu berulah hampir setiap hari. Apa kepala sekolah dan guru-guru di sini tidak pernah menegur mereka? Seolah-olah mereka bersikap tidak acuh pada Akatsuki itu. Mereka malah membiarkannya."

"Kamu tidak tahu ya tentang Akatsuki itu?"

Koneko menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki itu ..."

Sebelum Asia melanjutkan kata-katanya, muncul seseorang yang datang. Ia adalah laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata ruby merah. Ia berjalan menghampiri Koneko dan teman-temannya.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa kalian bisa duduk di sini?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

Koneko terpana memandangi laki-laki itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang berdetak di hatinya.

'Laki-laki ini mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya juga. Dia mirip sekali dengan ...' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah. Lalu Asia bangkit berdiri dan langsung memeluk laki-laki itu.

"MENMA-KUN!"

Saat itu juga Koneko melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia ternganga habis.

'Menma ...'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Inilah season kedua dari fic Koneko, my cute girlfriend. Mohon maaf ya jika ada kesalahan pada season pertama. Karena ada beberapa orang yang bilang saya harus mempelajari kosakata, ejaan, kalimat baku dan kalimat tidak baku. Kata-kata yang saya pakai belum efektif. Lalu masih banyak lagi.**

 **Saya memang tidak pantas membuat sebuah fic. Karena cerita saya gak masuk akal. Ada yang bilang jelek, buruk, bodoh dan idiot. Ya, itu memang benar. Saya juga merasakannya.**

 **Maaf, saya sudah lama tidak menulis lagi sejak masa kuliah dulu. Hingga lamanya saya hiatus dari dunia FFN ini. Sehingga saya kehilangan cara penulisan dengan gaya saya sendiri. Apalagi tidak ada laptop waktu itu. Karena laptop saya rusak. Jadi, saya sangat jarang menulis fic lagi.**

 **Lalu saya mencoba menulis di buku dulu. Berharap nanti jika ada laptop lagi, saya tinggal menyalinnya aja. Tapi, gak ada tanda-tanda laptop kembali lagi. Ya, nunggu dan nunggu.**

 **Pada akhirnya saya senang bisa menulis lagi karena mendapatkan hp android dari abang saya. Lalu melalui hp android inilah, saya mencoba membangkitkan hobi menulis saya ini. Meskipun saya rasa memang agak beda dari yang dulu. Saya benar-benar lupa cara menulis cerita fic itu.**

 **Untuk itulah, saya terus berusaha mengembangkan cara penulisan saya. Meskipun banyak kritikan pedas tentang karya-karya aneh saya ini. Tapi, saya tetap semangat untuk terus menulis. Saya gakkan down soal ini-itu. Yang penting saya terus belajar dan belajar agar menjadi lebih profesional seperti penulis yang terkenal seperti Raditya Dika. Saya memang banyak ngayal. Hehehe ...**

 **Saya jadi kebanyakan curhat. Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya. Kalian bisa tahu gimana saya sebenarnya. Saya memang bukan orang yang baik. Namun, belum tentu saya jahat. Saya masih manusia yang banyak sekali kekurangannya dan tidak luput dari kesalahan.**

 **Saya orangnya juga bukan humoris. Saya ini orangnya serius dan dingin seperti Toujou Koneko. Saya ini lolli.**

 **Ok, sampai di sini ocehan dari saya. Terima kasih banyak telah membaca cerita ini. Saya menunggu kritik pedas dari kamu. Saya juga menunggu saran dan pendapatmu tentang fic ini.**

 **Saya membutuhkan karakter oc untuk meramaikan cerita ini. Karena banyak orang kacau yang meramaikan Ame High School. Ada yang mau membantu saya?**

 **Tinggalkan review-mu. Pasti akan saya balas.**

 **Sankyuu ~~~**

 **Hikari Syarahmia ~~~**

 **New week ~~~**


	2. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONEKO, PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!**

 **By Hikasya**

 **Chapter 2. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 7 Februari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Menma?'

Mendengar nama itu, membuat Koneko kaget sekali. Apalagi laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Menma itu, masih dipeluk oleh Asia. Dia berwajah datar dengan kedua mata merah yang sayu. Dia tidak membalas pelukan Asia itu.

"Asia ... Jangan peluk aku di sini. Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" pinta Menma dengan nada yang datar juga.

Asia tersentak dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Menma melirik sebentar ke arah Koneko. Koneko yang masih diam terpaku memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Ma-Maaf, Menma-kun. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya," balas Asia sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Pandangan Menma menyudut ke arah Asia. Wajahnya sangat sewot.

"Huh, sudah kebiasaanmu begitu. Dasar, gadis aneh!"

"Maaf ya."

"Ya, aku maafkan. Tapi, nanti malam, giliranmu yang memasak."

"Lho, kenapa aku lagi sih? Bukankah seharusnya kau, Menma-kun?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku punya urusan penting nanti malam. Aku sudah memberitahukan semuanya pada Ojisan."

"Ah, ini tidak adil. Seharusnya giliran kau yang memasak untuk hari ini, Menma-kun. Kau selalu saja menghindar dari semua pekerjaanmu di rumah. Kau selalu membebani pekerjaanmu itu padaku. DASAR, MENMA NO BAKA! KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN, TAHU!"

Menma mendengus pelan sambil melipatkan tangannya di dadanya. Menutup mata untuk menunjukkan keangkuhannya.

"Terserah. Aku mau pergi ke kelasku dulu. Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu, gadis aneh!"

Perkataan ketus Menma tersebut sungguh menyinggung hati Asia. Asia menjadi kesal dibuatnya. Temperamental Menma yang sangat keras dan menyebalkan, terasa menusuk batinnya sekarang. Apalagi Menma tinggal serumah dengannya. Maklum, Menma menumpang tinggal di rumah Asia sejak memutuskan pindah sekolah di kota Ame. Kebetulan juga Ayah Asia adalah adik angkat dari ibu Menma. Jadi, Menma bisa tinggal di rumah kerabat yang masih mempunyai hubungan kuat dengan keluarga ibunya. Dia bisa memiliki tempat tinggal selama bersekolah di kota Ame.

Lalu ada tujuan penting lagi selain pindah sekolah, Menma sedang mencari tahu tentang perasaan sebenarnya dari mantan pacarnya. Mantan pacarnya yang juga sekolah di kota Ame itu. Diketahui, mantan pacarnya bersekolah di Ame High School. Namanya Toujou Koneko.

Lho, Toujou Koneko? Itu berarti Menma itu adalah ...

Ya, Menma adalah si Namikaze Naruto itu. Sosok laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Umurnya 17 tahun. Dulunya dia adalah ketua OSIS di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Konoha International School. Lalu ia berpacaran dengan Koneko. Kemudian hubungan mereka putus bersamaan Koneko memutuskan pindah ke kota Ame. Koneko yang memutuskan hubungan cinta dengannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sampai sekarang dia masih belum menerima keputusan Koneko yang telah memutuskannya. Dia ingin mengetahui secara pasti alasan mengapa Koneko meminta putus darinya.

Inilah rencananya. Dengan modal rambut hitam palsu yang sedikit panjang dan softlens berwarna merah, Naruto menyamar menjadi orang lain. Menyamar menjadi Uzumaki Menma, mengambil marga keluarga ibunya agar bisa masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Koneko. Bahkan para akatsuki dan Asia sendiri juga tahu kalau Naruto menyamar menjadi Menma dengan alasan menyelidiki keberadaan mantan pacarnya. Naruto tidak memberitahukan pada mereka tentang siapa sebenarnya mantan pacarnya itu. Secara jelas Naruto tidak ingin semua orang ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya. Hanya dia yang bisa menyelesaikan semua urusannya itu. Kini dia akan berusaha mengulang dari awal untuk mendekati Koneko. Inilah jalan terbaik untuk mendapatkan cinta Koneko itu.

Karena tidak mau berdebat dengan Asia, Menma memilih untuk pergi dari sana. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah ia ayunkan, tatapannya mengarah pada Koneko. Koneko yang masih duduk bersama Shino di lantai. Langkah Menma berhenti sejenak di dekat Koneko. Koneko menyadarinya.

"Eh?" Koneko memandang wajah Menma. Wajah Menma kelihatan datar dan sayu begitu.

"Kau pasti temannya Asia, kan? Namamu Toujou Koneko," tebak Menma pura-pura tidak mengenali Koneko. Hal ini dia lakukan agar Koneko tidak mengenalinya.

Koneko tersentak. Ia pun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Uhm ... Be-Benar. Kenapa kamu bisa mengetahui namaku?"

Wajah Menma semakin datar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berlutut di depan Koneko yang masih terduduk di lantai. Memandang wajah Koneko dengan intens.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini adalah sepupunya Asia yang baru saja pindah di sini, dua minggu yang lalu. Aku tahu benar siapa-siapa saja yang berteman dengan adik sepupuku itu. Makanya aku mengetahui namamu juga dari Asia."

Tertegun sambil memandang sepasang dua mata merah di depannya ini, Koneko terpaku di tempat. Apalagi Shino di samping Koneko, masih berkutat dengan buku tentang serangganya. Dia tidak mau tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya sekarang.

Lalu Koneko terus diperhatikan oleh Menma dengan lama. Tatapan mata Menma sayu begitu. Bibirnya bergetar seraya menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Koneko. Tanpa sadar dan tanpa diduganya sama sekali, tangan Koneko yang dipegangnya itu diciumnya dengan lembut. Otomatis tindakan Menma ini membuat kaget semua orang yang ada di koridor lantai dua itu kecuali Shino sendiri.

Terjadilah peristiwa yang sangat menggelegar. Asia berteriak keras melihat Menma berusaha menggoda Koneko.

"MENMA-KUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KONE-CHAN, HAH?" teriak Asia keras sekali. Dia begitu syok ketika Menma mencium tangan Koneko secara langsung.

Sementara Koneko sendiri, juga kaget setengah mati dengan tindakan Menma itu. Wajahnya memerah padam. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Ia membeku di tempat.

Setelah itu, Menma selesai mencium tangan Koneko. Wajahnya tetap datar tapi bersinar lembut begitu. Senyuman simpul sedikit terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kamu memang gadis yang menarik, Koneko-chan. Tapi, sayangnya kamu tidak suka dengan bunga pemberian dariku ya?" kata Menma yang masih memegang tangan Koneko."Aku kira kamu menyukai bunga juga seperti gadis lainnya. Tapi, aku salah. Kamu malah membuang bunga itu ke dalam tong sampah. Aku jadi sedikit kecewa dengan tindakanmu itu."

Kening Koneko mengerut. Ia tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Menma itu.

"Ja-Jadi, ka-kamu yang ..."

"Ya, akulah yang telah mengirim bunga mawar putih ke rumahmu di setiap pagi harinya. Pengirim yang tidak jelas dan hanya mencantumkan namanya saja yaitu Menma."

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Koneko kaget kembali. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Ia tidak menyangka pengirim bunga mawar putih misterius itu adalah Menma sendiri. Sosok laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Sok akrab dengannya. Sudah berani mencium tangannya di depan orang banyak. Lalu memegang tangannya seperti itu. Kesannya laki-laki ini berusaha mendekatinya secara terang-terangan.

Tanpa diduga sama sekali, emosi Koneko naik ke ubun-ubun. Saat bersamaan, Asia hendak menghampiri Menma tapi sesuatu telah mendarat duluan di pipi Menma dengan keras. Sebuah kejutan tamparan manis yang diberikan Koneko untuk Menma. Menma pun terperanjat saat Koneko menampar pipinya.

PLAK!

Otomatis Asia dan beberapa orang yang ada di koridor lantai dua itu, kaget setengah mati ketika Koneko menampar pipi Menma. Secara kasar juga, Koneko melepaskan genggaman tangan Menma dari tangannya. Koneko langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Wajahnya memerah padam karena kesal digoda oleh laki-laki yang agresif seperti Menma itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM TANGANKU TADI! SOK AKRAB DENGANKU! MENCOBA MERAYUKU! MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA? AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU, TAHU. JADI, AKU MINTA PADAMU, COWOK YANG MENYEBALKAN! JANGAN COBA-COBA LAGI MERAYUKU! AKU TIDAK SUKA! KALAU KAU MASIH SAJA BERANI MENYENTUHKU ATAU MENDEKATIKU! KAU AKAN MERASAKAN AKIBATNYA! AKU ..."

Belum sempat Koneko menyambung kalimat-kalimat kemarahannya, Menma bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Koneko. Lalu ia memegang dua bahu Koneko sehingga Koneko pun menyandar di dinding. Koneko tersentak dengan tindakan agresif yang ditunjukkan oleh Menma. Terlebih Asia pun menjadi geram melihat Menma memperlakukan Koneko seperti itu.

"MENMA-KUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? JANGAN PERLAKUKAN KONEKO SEPERTI ITU! KAU ITU ...," Asia berusaha menghentikan Menma. Ia tidak mau Koneko diperlakukan kasar oleh Menma, yang dikenal sebagai bos besar kelompok preman yang akatsuki itu. Seluruh sekolah ini juga sudah tahu kalau Menma adalah bos besar pemimpin akatsuki yang suka membuat kekacauan di sekolah itu. Sudah dua minggu lamanya juga, Menma bersekolah di Ame High School itu. Dia adalah anak baru di sekolah itu. Namun, semua orang malah takut padanya karena wataknya yang tidak sopan dan selalu bertindak seenaknya. Bahkan kepala sekolah dan para guru sangat takut padanya. Tiada yang berani membantahnya selain Asia sendiri.

"ASIA, JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR! INI URUSANKU DENGAN GADIS PENDEK INI!" bentak Menma sekeras mungkin sambil melototi Asia dengan tajam. Sehingga membuat Asia bungkam dan tidak mampu lagi untuk memarahi Menma. Ia pun berjalan mundur. Memilih menonton dengan perasaan yang sangat takut. Takut Koneko dibalas oleh Menma lebih kasar lagi.

Suasana semakin memanas saja. Shino masih berkutat dengan buku tentang serangganya. Ia duduk dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar.

Lalu perhatian Menma tertuju pada Koneko. Koneko yang menyandar di dinding, mencoba memberontak ingin melepaskan diri dari jeratan tangan Menma yang memegang dua bahunya dengan kuat. Wajahnya mengeras. Ia benar-benar marah.

"HEI, LEPASKAN AKU, COWOK BRENGSEK! AKU TIDAK MAU BERURUSAN DENGANMU LAGI. JADI, BIARKAN AKU PERGI!"

Menma memandang wajah Koneko lekat-lekat. Wajah Koneko sangat merah seperti lampu merah. Merah karena marah. Bukan karena malu. Ia pun berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari jeratan Menma yang terbilang kuat. Ia terus membentak Menma dengan keras dan berharap Menma melepaskannya. Tapi, Menma tidak mau melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau sudah berani menampar pipiku di depan umum begini. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Namaku Uzumaki Menma. Bos besar yang memimpin kelompok akatsuki itu. Kau tahu tentang akatsuki itu, hah?"

Menma mengatakannya dengan nada yang terkesan kasar. Tapi, Koneko tidak mau mendengarkannya. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu, dia harus bebas dari jeratan laki-laki kasar ini. Ia harus melepaskan diri dan pergi dari sana sejauh mungkin.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARKANMU. KAU ITU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN! CEPAT, LEPASKAN AKU!"

"BERISIK!" bentak Menma lebih keras dari jeritan Koneko."Sepertinya aku harus memberimu sebuah balasan yang setimpal."

Kedua bahu Koneko dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh Menma. Sehingga Koneko mengeluh kesakitan pada bahunya itu. Ia pun menatap langsung ke arah wajah Menma. Apalagi Menma semakin dekat pada dirinya.

"He-Hentikan ... Kumohon hentikan ... Uzumaki-san!" pinta Koneko yang memasang wajah menyedihkan karena merasa kesakitan.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikannya. Kau telah berbuat salah padaku."

"Karena itu, aku mohon hentikan. Ma-Maaf, maafkan aku, Uzumaki-san."

Wajah Koneko semakin menyedihkan saja. Ia memandang Menma dengan penuh harapan. Ia tidak ingin Menma mencengkeram kedua bahunya dengan kuat lagi. Ia ingin lepas dari Menma sekarang juga.

Melihat keadaan Koneko seperti itu, Menma tidak tega melihatnya. Semua tindakan kasar ini, dia lakukan agar Koneko tidak mengenali siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Jangan sampai Koneko mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

Cengkeraman di dua bahu Koneko dihentikan, sebagai gantinya kedua tangan Menma memegang dua pipi Koneko. Koneko tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukan Menma selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba ...

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka. Sekali lagi orang-orang yang melihat adegan ini, menjadi tercengang dan bahkan pingsan di tempat.

Menma mencium bibir Koneko. Koneko membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kejadiannya bakal menjadi seperti ini.

Apa yang terjadi? Di manakah otak Menma sekarang? Seenaknya memperlakukan orang lain dengan kasar. Seenaknya menyiksa orang lain. Lalu seenaknya lagi, sekarang dia mencium gadis yang disiksanya. Dia benar-benar gila. Dia benar-benar seorang laki-laki yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Asia saja ternganga melihatnya. Menma mencium Koneko dengan penuh perasaan. Tentu saja, Menma adalah Naruto yang sedang menyamar untuk mendekati Koneko. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakannya begitu saja. Inilah saatnya untuk melepaskan rasa rindunya pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Naruto atau Menma begitu bahagia karena sudah bisa mendekati Koneko walaupun caranya salah. Tapi, semua ini dilakukannya agar mengetahui apakah Koneko masih mencintainya atau tidak.

Koneko menjadi sangat marah saat mendapatkan perlakuan tidak baik ini dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbuat kasar dengan cara menolak tubuh Menma begitu saja.

BETS!

Alhasil, Menma pun jatuh tersungkur ketika ditolak kuat oleh Koneko. Koneko langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan mereka. Asia yang sedari tadi menonton adegan itu, menyadari dan memutuskan mengejar Koneko. Ia berteriak keras sambil memanggil Koneko.

"KONE-CHAN, TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI!"

Suara teriakan Asia menggema di sepanjang lorong sekolah itu. Semua orang menatap kepergiannya dengan terheran-heran. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di antara Menma dan Koneko. Padahal Menma adalah anak baru. Tapi, sudah berani bertindak seperti itu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, semua orang membubarkan diri masing-masing. Kembali ke kelas masing-masing karena tontonan menarik sudah usai. Menma atau Naruto sendiri, sudah bangkit dari acara terkaparnya. Ia terduduk sebentar sambil tersenyum simpul sendiri. Tak jauh darinya, masih ada Shino yang sudah terbawa lamunan tentang dunia serangga.

'Koneko-chan ... Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi secara tatap muka. Walaupun aku menyamar menjadi Menma sekarang, tapi aku berhasil mendapatkan ciumanmu lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan berusaha agar membuatmu menjadi pacarku lagi. Lihat saja nanti,' batin Menma atau Naruto yang sudah bertekad bulat di dalam hatinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW!**

 **gendu lucifer: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut. Yoroshiku juga.**

 **TOBI THE GOOD BOY: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **rafly: ya, menma adalah naruto yang menyamar. Saya akan terus berkarya.**

 **Rapasha: oke, saranmu boleh juga.**

 **danaraljapamu: oke, lanjut.**

 **AL873: hm, ide kamu boleh juga. Akan saya ikuti.**

 **ai: oke, gak bakal diubah pairnya.**

 **Loji: menma atau naruto bakal balikan sama koneko.**

 **TheFourtySeventh: hehehe ... Oke. Terima kasih ya.**

 **rafly: gak gitu. Menma itu naruto yang nyamar.**

 **Sederhana: iya, ceritanya jadi gitu. Biar lebih greget lagi. Gak apa-apa. Gak masalah kok.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 2 update!**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 3.**

 **Maaf ya, jika updatenya lama.**

 **Dari HIKASYA**

 **Selasa, 9 Februari 2016**


	3. Maafkan aku, Koneko-chan

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONEKO, PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start: Sabtu, 28 Mei 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Maafkan aku, Koneko-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak dapat dilupakan. Tidak dapat dihilangkan dari otaknya yang berkapasitas biasa-biasa saja. Memori selalu berputar untuk mengulang kejadian perkara yang terjadi di pagi hari itu. Kejadian yang langka dan tidak diduga sama sekali oleh si gadis kecil itu. Surai putihnya yang bagaikan kapas itu, berkibar-kibar dimainkan oleh angin yang tidak terlihat sama sekali. Pakaian seragamnya juga berkibar-kibar oleh angin yang bertiup lembut. Menerpa dirinya yang sedang dilanda kebingungan dan kesedihan. Bingung karena dicium oleh laki-laki asing yang bernama Menma itu. Sedih karena teringat seorang laki-laki yang bernama Naruto, mantan kekasihnya dahulu itu.

Di taman sekolah yang sepi ini, dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah batang pohon yang berdaun lebat. Duduk sambil memeluk lututnya dengan satu tangannya. Tangan satunya lagi memegang bibirnya yang terasa aneh. Menggerutu kesal dan berusaha ingin menghapus rasa aneh itu dari bibirnya. Wajahnya tercetak kesuraman yang dalam. Tertunduk lesu. Tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa agar melupakan kejadian itu. Di mana Menma menciumnya tepat di hadapan orang banyak di koridor dekat kelasnya.

"Ukh ... Lagi-lagi aku teringat tentang itu. Baka! Aku ini memang baka! Lupakan! Lupakan!" seru Koneko memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Dia merasa otaknya selalu membayangkan adegan itu. Sesuatu yang sangat memalukan dan membuatnya menjadi bingung sekarang.

Lantas dia berhenti memukul kepalanya. Kedua mata kuning keemasannya meredup. Wajah kembali suram. Lebih suram dari sebelumnya.

"Naruto ...," gumamnya pelan. Tanpa sadar, dia menitikkan cairan kristal bening dari sudut dua matanya. Menangis dengan perasaan yang bergetar-getar.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... A-Aku merindukanmu, Naruto," ucap Koneko di sela-sela tangisannya yang memecah."Entah kenapa aku nggak bisa melupakanmu. Aku selalu ingat kamu. Gimana kabarmu sekarang?"

Sang gadis berambut putih itu mengingat kembali bagaimana dia memutuskan Naruto, waktu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TRRRT! TRRRT! TRRRT!

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Naruto bergetar di dalam saku celana panjangnya. Segera saja Naruto mengambilnya dan memencet tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Halo!"

 **["Halo, Naruto-kun!]**

Naruto tertawa lebar karena orang yang meneleponnya adalah Koneko.

"Iya, Koneko-chan. Apa kamu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

 **["Sudah. Aku sudah pulang sekarang."]**

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Naruto semakin tertawa lebar. Koneko di seberang sana. Ia hanya berwajah datar.

 **["Oh iya, Naruto-kun. Ada yang ingin aku bilang padamu."]**

"Apa?"

 **["Mulai hari ini, kamu harus menjauhi aku. Kamu harus melupakan aku. Kamu tidak boleh menelepon atau mengirim pesan untukku lagi. Lalu kamu harus tetap menjadi ketua OSIS. Jangan berhenti dan jalani terus tugasmu sebagai ketua OSIS."]**

Naruto terperanjat mendengar penuturan Koneko itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Koneko-chan?"

 **["Aku ingin hubungan kita ini berakhir. Kita ... PUTUS!"]**

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya sempurna. Ia kaget setengah mati dengan semua ini. Koneko memutuskan dia secara tiba-tiba. Tapi, mengapa?

"Koneko-chan? Kenapa kamu memutuskan aku tiba-tiba begitu? Kenapa? Jelaskan kepadaku apa alasannya!" tanya Naruto mendadak menjadi sedikit kesal.

Koneko di seberang sana terus menahan gejolak hatinya yang terpaksa melakukan ini. Karena didesak oleh sang ibu.

 **["Naruto-kun, maafkan aku. Karena aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Selamat tinggal. Lupakan aku."]**

PIP!

Koneko memutuskan panggilan telepon itu. Lalu Naruto tampak nanar dengan semua yang telah diucapkan oleh Koneko. Ia terpaku di tempat. Ia menjadi syok sekali.

Sejenak teman-teman menghentikan aksi masing-masing. Mereka semua heran melihat tampang Naruto yang menjadi kusut. Suram begitu.

"Lho, kenapa Naruto?" tanya Ino.

Naruto melirik ke arah Ino.

"Teman-teman ... Aku ... Baru ... Saja ..."

Sejenak Naruto memutuskan perkataannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya menjadi sayu sekali.

Semuanya pun saling pandang dan menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tadi Koneko meneleponku. Dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit."

Spontan, membuat semua teman bersorak gembira karena mendengarnya.

"Wah, syukurlah!"

"Akhirnya Koneko sudah sembuh."

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Aku juga."

"Tapi, ada kabar buruknya," kata Naruto lagi.

"Hah? Kabar buruk apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang menghentikan tawanya. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman yang lain.

Naruto menghelakan napasnya.

"Hubunganku dengan Koneko sudah berakhir. Koneko telah memutuskan aku. Kami sudah putus sekarang."

"APAAAA?"

Semuanya kaget setengah mati dan ternganga bersama-sama. Kecuali Naruto yang sedang menahan kesedihan di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka Koneko tega memutuskannya. Padahal ia telah melakukan apa saja demi Koneko. Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa?

'Koneko-chan, kenapa kamu memutuskan aku tiba-tiba begitu? Apa yang membuatmu harus mengatakan kalau kamu tidak mencintai aku lagi? Kamu pasti bohong. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Aku harus segera menemuimu secara langsung,' batin Naruto yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Ia akan pergi untuk mencari tahu mengapa Koneko memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Ya, secepat mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di dalam mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengkilap. Tampak Koneko yang memasang wajah sayu. Ia menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Di sampingnya ada Kuroka yang menemaninya. Kuroka juga memasang wajah sayu untuk adiknya.

"Bagus sekali, Koneko-chan. Kamu sudah putus dengan anak laki-laki itu. Kaasan senang mendengarnya. Kamu memang anak Kaasan yang sangat penurut," kata sang ibu yang duduk di kabin pengemudi. Ia mulai siap menginjak pedal gas.

Koneko tidak menjawab perkataan sang ibu. Hatinya terguncang. Lalu mendadak ia menitikkan air mata yang jarang turun. Seorang gadis monster yang selalu berwajah datar itu menangis? Kiamatlah dunia sekarang.

Hari ini semuanya berakhir dengan luka dan sakit hati. Dia sudah putus dengan Naruto. Dia sangat sedih sekarang.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku terpaksa memutuskan kamu. Karena didesak oleh ibuku dan aku harus pindah dari kota Konoha sekarang. Kita akan berpisah,' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya.'Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu. Sayonara, Naruto-kun. Aku harap kamu bisa menjalani kehidupanmu dengan bahagia tanpa aku.'

BRUUUM!

Mobil sedan yang dikendarai oleh ibu mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu. Rumah yang telah dititipkan pada teman ibu Koneko dan Kuroka. Karena Koneko dan sekeluarga akan pindah ke kota Ame hari ini juga. Mereka pindah dengan tergesa-gesa.

Koneko terus menangis di tengah mobil terus berjalan. Kuroka merangkul pundak Koneko. Ia juga bersedih menyaksikan semua yang telah terjadi pada diri Koneko. Ia berusaha menenangkan hati Koneko yang baru saja putus dari Naruto.

"Hiks, maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku terpaksa melakukannya."

"Sabar ya, Koneko-chan."

"Iya, Kuroka-nee."

Mobil sedan hitam terus berjalan meninggalkan kota Konoha. Meninggalkan semua kenangan terindah. Kenangan Koneko bersama Naruto yang telah kandas. Berakhir dengan sakit hati, kesedihan, kekesalan dan penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah kisah masa lalunya itu. Kisah percintaannya harus berakhir dengan kata "putus". Berakhir dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Hal ini sungguh membuatnya terpuruk selama tiga bulan. Dia harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto atas paksaan ibunya dan harus melupakan Naruto juga. Selalu berusaha keras untuk melupakan orang yang dicintainya itu. Tapi, itu tidak bisa. Semakin dilupakan semakin rasa cinta itu tertanam kuat di hatinya. Mengakar dan tumbuh terus untuk menjaga hatinya.

Dia menangis tersedu-sedu sendirian. Tetes-tetes air bening jatuh membasahi bumi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Angin pagi ikut bersedih dan menemani dirinya dalam kesendirian yang sepi. Wajahnya semakin suram. Keterpurukan datang lagi untuk menghujam perasaan rindunya pada Naruto. Begitu kuat. Begitu dalam. Perasaan cintanya semakin banyak untuk Naruto.

Tanpa dia sadari, tampak Asia memperhatikannya dari balik pohon lain, tak jauh darinya. Gadis berambut kuning itu ikut memasang wajah sedihnya. Merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Koneko. Pasti Koneko terguncang akibat perlakukan Menma tadi. Karena itu dia menangis seperti itu.

GYUT!

Kedua tangan Asia mengepal kuat. Wajahnya berubah menjadi keras. Kedua matanya menajam. Gigi-giginya menggeretak kuat karena mulai merasakan rasa panas timbul di dalam hatinya. Rasa panas yang mendidih. Membuncah dan ingin meletus seperti gunung berapi sekarang.

"Huh ... Ini semua gara-gara Menma! Lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu meminta maaf sama Koneko secepatnya!"

SREK!

Gadis imut itu berbalik badan dan bergegas berlari cepat menuju ke gedung sekolah. Tergesa-gesa begitu seperti lebah yang terbang melesat ke sarangnya. Dia ingin mencari Menma agar Menma mau meminta maaf pada Koneko karena Menma sudah bertindak kasar pada Koneko. Inilah saat yang terpenting baginya untuk memberi Menma sebuah pelajaran yang berharga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tampak plat kayu yang bercat coklat yang terpasang di atas pintu kelas, bertuliskan "11-A."

Kelas yang kosong melompong karena hanya ada satu orang yang mengisinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Menma atau Naruto.

Hanya dia yang terlihat. Tidak ada yang lain. Semua orang yang sekelas dengannya, memilih keluar dan singgah di berbagai sudut sekolah yang lain sembari menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Saat ini, jam dinding yang ada di kelas tersebut, menunjukkan pukul 08.30 pagi. Karena jam pelajaran akan dimulai sekitar jam 9 pagi.

Saat ini Naruto sedang menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang tertahan di atas meja. Kedua mata ruby merahnya meredup. Wajahnya tampak mendung. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Pandangannya terfokuskan ke arah jendela, tempat dia duduk sekarang. Jendela kaca yang terbuka lebar. Sehingga sang angin pun bertiup dan menyelonong masuk ke dalam jendela seraya menerpa dirinya.

WHUUUUUUSH!

Sejuknya. Tiada terkira. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin pagi yang menyejukkan hati. Selangkah bersamaan sang mentari terus merangkak naik ke atas langit yang biru. Cuaca cerah yang bersahabat dan ceria. Tidak sama dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini.

Entah mengapa dia merasa bersalah saat telah memperlakukan Koneko dengan kasar, beberapa menit yang lalu. Hatinya tidak setuju untuk bertindak seperti itu pada orang yang dicintainya. Tapi, apa daya, semua itu terpaksa dilakukannya demi penyamarannya sebagai Uzumaki Menma. Agar bisa mengetahui perasaan Koneko terhadapnya. Apakah Koneko masih mencintainya atau tidak? Itulah yang ingin dicari jawabannya selama penyamaran ini.

'Maafkan aku, Koneko-chan. Terpaksa aku berlaku kasar sama kamu. Ini demi penyamaranku sebagai Menma ini,' batin Naruto menghembuskan napas penyesalannya yang sangat mengusik jiwa dan raganya.

Setelah itu, senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya. Wajahnya cerah seketika.

'Tapi, yang penting aku bisa merasakan ciuman itu lagi. Aku nggak pernah lagi merasakannya sejak putus hubungan denganmu, Koneko. Aku berhasil menciummu lagi, meskipun keadaannya nggak tepat. Haaaaaah ... Aku ingin merasakannya lagi jika kamu sudah menjadi pacarku nanti. Baiklah, aku akan berjuang keras mulai dari sekarang demi mengejar cintamu lagi, Koneko-chan.'

Semangat api membara sudah berkobar hebat pada dirinya. Dia mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat yang diletakkan di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba ...

GRATAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka dari samping. Naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Asia ..."

Tampak Asia yang masuk dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Raut wajahnya terselimuti aura kemarahan besar. Begitu merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Menma-kun, ternyata kau ada di sini!"

"Hm ... Ada apa kau mencariku?"

Naruto berkata dengan nada sinis. Dia berwajah sangat datar saat melihat Asia berdiri di dekatnya.

Lalu gadis itu berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah yang super jutek.

"Gara-gara perbuatanmu tadi di koridor, Kone-chan sekarang sedih, tahu. Dia menyendiri di taman dekat belakang sekolah. Terus dia nangis tersedu-sedu gitu. Kau jahat ya sudah buat dia kayak gitu ...," Asia mencoba menasehati Naruto yang bersikap tidak acuh di hadapannya.

"...!" Naruto tampak kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Pokoknya sekarang kau harus minta maaf sama dia! Aku nggak mau tahu! Ayo, Menma-kun! Hampiri dia dan minta maaf sama dia! Mengerti, nggak?"

Dengan cepat, Naruto menguasai dirinya agar tidak kelihatan panik karena tidak tega mendengar Koneko menangis akibat perlakuan kasarnya tadi. Bersikap cuek tanpa merasa bersalah. Itulah yang mesti dia tunjukkan pada Asia.

"Oh, dia menangis rupanya. Tapi, itu nggak ada hubungannya denganku. Biarkan saja dia menangis sendirian di taman itu. Nanti dia berhenti sendiri."

Otomatis Asia sungguh geram dibuatnya. Ingin sekali menghajar Naruto sekarang juga di sini.

"HUH, KAU INI! KAU MEMANG MENYEBALKAN! BAKA!"

"Biarin. Aku nggak peduli kok."

"AKU NGGAK MAU TAHU. AYO, IKUT AKU SEKARANG!"

GREP!

Tanpa diduga, Asia menarik tangan Naruto dengan kuat sehingga Naruto terseret oleh langkahnya. Sang bocah keras kepala terbengong-bengong dengan tindakan Asia ini.

"ASIA, TUNGGU DULU!"

"BERISIK! DIAM DONG!"

"KAU INI! MENYEBALKAN!"

"BAKA!"

"HUH!"

Mereka terus berisik sampai keluar dari kelas itu. Meninggalkan suasana sunyi dan senyap seperti di kuburan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau gitu, maafkan aku ya, Koneko-chan," sahut Naruto berwajah datar saat mengulurkan tangannya pada Koneko karena dipaksa oleh Asia.

Gadis manis seperti kucing itu, hanya memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak suka. Kedua matanya sedikit memerah. Sepertinya dia baru saja berhenti menangis, beberapa menit yang lalu.

Naruto tertegun. Sejenak menunjukkan wajahnya yang iba saat memperhatikan air muka gadis itu dengan seksama. Wajah Koneko tampak suram tapi tersiratkan aura kekesalan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Betapa dia sangat menyesal karena perbuatannya itu. Sudah memperlakukan Koneko dengan kasar dengan cara meremas dua bahu Koneko sekuat tenaga. Dia pun merutuki dirinya habis-habisan karena telah merasa berdosa. Dirinya sudah dilumuri dosa yang banyak. Begitulah yang dirasakannya.

Belum juga, tangan Koneko bergerak untuk menyambut tangannya. Naruto masih setia dengan posisinya itu. Hingga tatapan Koneko terarah pada Asia yang berdiri di samping Naruto. Asia mengisyaratkan sesuatu padanya.

"Ayo, maafin Menma, Kone-chan!"

Begitulah bisikan Asia yang bisa dimengerti oleh Koneko.

Kemudian Koneko menghembuskan napasnya perlahan-lahan dan segera menyambut tangan Naruto dengan senang hati. Tanpa terpaksa sama sekali.

"Ya, aku maafin kamu kok, Uzumaki-san."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

"Baguslah," Naruto tersenyum simpul dengan wajah yang berseri-seri."Aku nggak keberatan jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Menma-kun."

SIIIIIING!

Taman sekolah itu menjadi hening ketika Menma mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Asia tercengang di tempat. Koneko menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya yang berlebihan.

Hening selama lima menit. Lalu terpecahkan oleh suara Asia.

"Ah, apa maksudmu meminta Kone-chan memanggilmu dengan sebutan kun, hah? Diakan bukan pacarmu, tahu!"

Naruto menjawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah Asia. Wajahnya benar-benar serius dan berharap Koneko memanggilnya dengan suffix "kun". Apalagi tangannya masih digenggam oleh Koneko.

"Aku serius. Aku ingin Koneko-chan memanggilku Menma-kun. Bukan maksud apa-apa. Supaya hubungan kita lebih akrab dan baik. Kita sudah berteman, kan? Bukankah begitu, Koneko-chan?"

Sang pemilik mata kuning emas itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi, di dalam hatinya sudah muncul lagi rasa kesal itu. Ditahannya agar tidak tampak di wajahnya.

"Ya, kita berteman sekarang."

"Kalau gitu, kau maukan memanggilku dengan suffix kun? Kalau nggak ..."

"Kalau nggak ... Kenapa?"

"Aku akan menciummu seperti tadi."

DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdetak kencang dibuatnya. Kedua matanya melotot. Secara refleks, dia melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Ka-kau mulai lagi. Ja-jangan coba-coba lagi merayuku!" kata Koneko dengan wajah merah padam menahan kekesalan.

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum jahil. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah Koneko. Koneko terperanjat dan berjalan mundur.

"Aku serius. Aku akan menciummu sekarang, Koneko-chan."

"JA-JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Asia sendiri juga kaget mendengarnya. Dia pun menjadi geram.

"MENMA-KUN! JANGAN BILANG KAYAK GITU LAGI! KALAU NGGAK, AKU AKAN ..."

Belum sempat, Asia melanjutkan perkataannya. Naruto langsung menutup mulut Asia yang bawel itu dengan tangannya.

"Ah, kau ini. Kayak beo saja, Asia. Aku cuma bercanda kok. Jangan tanggapin serius gitu dong."

"Huh ..."

Wajah Asia menjadi manyun. Kedua pipinya mengembang seperti balon. Merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

Sejurus kemudian, sudut pandang Naruto terarah pada Koneko. Dia tetap berwajah datar.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau, Koneko-chan?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto menanyakan itu pada Koneko. Berharap Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya atau mengatakan "ya."

Sang bidadari pujaannya masih terdiam membisu. Berpikir untuk memutar otak. Setia menunggu dengan hati yang sabar.

Sedetik kemudian, Koneko menatapnya dengan intens. Mengangguk perlahan-lahan dengan senyuman kecil yang dipaksakan. Tapi, masih ada aura kekesalan di wajahnya.

"Oke."

Hanya satu kata itu, sungguh membuat hati laki-laki berambut hitam itu menjadi melayang-layang ke langit ketujuh. Bahagianya tidak terkira. Ingin rasanya memeluk Koneko sekarang untuk melampiaskan rasa gembiranya yang memuncak. Namun, dia sadar hal itu tidak dapat dilakukannya. Dia harus menjaga sifatnya agar terlihat cuek, cool dan tidak ramah. Agar Koneko tidak curiga padanya.

Tapi, rasa senang itu sukses menampilkan senyum simpul di wajahnya. Wajahnya berbinar-binar bagaikan matahari.

Asia pun terdiam membeku di tempat. Mulutnya masih dibekap oleh tangan Naruto. Menyaksikan Naruto yang memandang ke arah Koneko dengan tatapan teduh. Dia bisa menangkap arti tatapan Naruto yang begitu aneh.

'Hm ... Menma-kun alias Naruto-kun ... Kenapa dia memandang Koneko sampai segitunya? Apalagi dia nekad sekali mencium Koneko di depan umum. Hm ... Ini nggak wajar. Pasti ada sesuatu nih. Aku harus menyelidikinya atau jangan-jangan ...'

Asia tersentak dengan suara batinnya tadi. Lantas dia pun tersenyum simpul penuh misteri begitu.

Pagi hari yang begitu cerah, berakhir dengan masalah yang telah selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW**

 **Guest: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut nih.**

 **christian: ini udah lanjut. Pereview baru ya? Kalau gitu, salam kenal ya.**

 **rafly: terima kasih, rafli. Udah lanjut nih. Gak akan diganti kok pairnya. Tetap Naruto x Koneko. Semangat!**

 **Yo: yes, thank you.**

 **name yeriko: oke, ini chapter 3 udah update. Udah bacakan?**

 **Sederhana: terima kasih. Udah next nih.**

 **Crucufix: iya, udah lanjut kok bro.**

 **rafisura: udah up, rafisura. Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Chapter 3 update!**

 **Terima kasih ya atas reviewnya.**

 **Saya akan menyambung ceritanya abis raya idul fitri nanti. Saya hiatus selama bulan puasa dan hari raya ya. Balik lagi di bulan juli.**

 **Sekian dan sampai jumpa di chapter 4.**

 **Mau mereview lagi?**

 **Finish: Minggu, 29 Mei 2016**


	4. Akhirnya berpacaran lagi

KYUT!

Seorang laki-laki berambut orange dan bermata pola riak, baru saja mengikat kencang kain putih yang melingkari kepalanya. Dia berwajah sangat serius.

"Aku sudah siap!" katanya dengan nada yang sangat tegas.

KYUT! KYUT! KYUT! KYUT! KYUT! KYUT!

Begitu juga dengan beberapa orang di belakangnya. Mengikat kain putih di sekeliling kepalanya. Berwajah sangat serius.

"Kami juga sudah siap, ketua!" sahut para anak buahnya dengan kompak.

Sang ketua yang bernama Pain itu, mengepalkan tinjunya di depan dadanya. Matanya menajam bagaikan mata elang.

"Baik ... Kita mulai sekarang juga ...," Pain sudah menggenggam sapu ijuk yang tiba-tiba muncul di tangannya."KITA BURU TIKUS ITU!"

"YAAAAA!"

DOEEEENG!

Maka kelompok Akatsuki yang terdiri dari Pain, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan dan Obito berlari cepat mengejar seekor tikus. Mereka berkejaran kesana-kemari di sebuah ruangan luas yang bobrok, mirip seperti gudang. Tempat itu hanya diisi tiga sofa yang butut, televisi tabung model lama dan meja kayu panjang yang sudah terkelupas. Lampu antik yang usang terpasang di langit-langit ruangan itu. Itulah markas besar preman kota Ame itu, yang berada tepat di sebuah gedung yang tidak terpakai lagi. Letaknya persis di pinggiran kota Ame.

Para anggota Akatsuki memilih tinggal bersama-sama di tempat itu. Mereka hidup rukun meskipun sering bertengkar dan berbuat konyol antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka juga dikenal sebagai kelompok preman yang sangat ditakuti di kota Ame. Semua kelompok preman yang lainnya sangat segan dan menghormati mereka. Mereka diakui sebagai kelompok penjaga keamanan daerah tempat tinggal mereka sekarang. Tidak ada yang berani melawan mereka sedikitpun.

Apalagi bos besar mereka juga sering berkumpul bersama mereka jika ada waktu luang. Bos besar mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto sendiri.

Kini keributan terjadi lagi di markas Akatsuki itu, memecahkan kesunyian di malam yang lengang, tepat pada pukul 8 malam.

"TUNGGU!"

"JANGAN LARI KAU, TIKUS! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENCURI MAKAN MALAM KAMI! AKU NGGAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN LAGI MEMBUNUHMU JIKA TERTANGKAP NANTI!"

"KITA LEDAKKAN DIA DENGAN BOM RAKITANKU YANG BARU!"

"IDE BAGUS, DEIDARA!"

"AKU NGGAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"

Pain dan keempat laki-laki itu terus memburu tikus itu dengan senjata masing-masing. Hal ini sangat membuat beberapa anggota Akatsuki lainnya sangat terganggu.

"Huh, dasar ribut sekali! Padahal aku sedang mengerjakan PR begini!" gerutu Konan yang duduk di lantai keramik, tepat di dekat meja kayu itu.

"Biarin aja. Merekakan selalu begitu," kata Itachi yang duduk di sebelah Konan. Dia sedang menulis sesuatu di buku PR Matematika-nya.

"Tumben sekali kalian berdua serius mengerjakan PR begitu?" tanya Kisame yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi dengan santai.

"Nyam ... Nyam ... Nyam ... Iya, percuma saja kalian rajin belajar gitu. Tapi, ujung-ujungnya tinggal kelas juga, kan?" tukas Zetsu yang juga duduk di samping Kisame. Dia makan keripik kentang dengan lahapnya tanpa membagi-baginya pada yang lain.

Sementara Kakuzu sedang menghitung uang kas kelompok di dekat pojokan yang sangat gelap. Tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang kacau balau itu.

Tatapan tajam Konan menyudut ke arah mereka.

KIIIIITS!

Seketika wajah Kisame dan Zetsu menjadi pucat pasi ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Konan. Nyali mereka menciut sebesar kacang.

"JANGAN BANYAK OMONG! SANA KERJAKAN PR KALIAN ITU! CEPAT!" bentak Konan sejadi-jadinya. Dia berubah menjadi Singa betina yang sangat menakutkan.

"I-IYA!" seru Kisame dan Zetsu yang tergopoh-gopoh pergi mengambil buku PR matematikanya di kamar masing-masing.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Mereka berlari secepat kilat. Melewati kelompok Pain yang masih sibuk mengejar tikus itu.

Lalu tampak anggota-anggota Akatsuki lainnya yang sedang duduk di pojokan dekat tiang penyangga ruangan itu. Ruangan itu bisa dikatakan adalah ruang santainya para Akatsuki.

Orang-orang yang duduk di pojokan itu adalah anak-anak kelas 11-F dan satu sekolah juga dengan anggota-anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

Mulai dari gadis berkacamata yang bernama Uzumaki Karin. Dia berambut panjang merah. Berumur sekitar 17 tahun.

Dia menunjuk ke arah pria berambut putih dengan tampangnya yang garang. Sangat sangar melebihi Konan.

"APA-APAAN INI? JAWABANNYA SALAH SEMUA, TAHU!" sanggah Karin yang sangat keras menggelegar."PADAHAL AKU SUDAH BERSUSAH PAYAH MENCONTEK DARIMU. TAHU-TAHU KAU JUGA PAYAH DI ULANGAN GEOGRAFI ITU! DASAR, YUGO NO BAKA!"

Yugo, seorang laki-laki berambut putih itu hanya berwajah sewot untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya pada Karin.

"Salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan mencontek juga? Kau tahu, ini hasil contekanku dari Suigetsu!"

Dia menunjukkan kertas ulangannya itu tepat di wajah Karin. Hasil ulangan Geografi-nya sukses mendapatkan nilai 0. Sama seperti Karin.

Karin bengong seketika.

"Kok jadi gitu? Kan kau mencontek dari Suigetsu?"

"Haaaah, sudah jelas dia juga payah di pelajaran Geografi. Dia juga dapat nilai 0, tahu!"

"Hah? Masa? Apa itu benar, Suigetsu?"

Otomatis perhatian keduanya tertuju pada laki-laki berambut coklat itu. Namanya Suigetsu.

"Hm ... Itu benar," ungkap Suigetsu dengan santai.

DOEEEEENG!

Maka sweatdrop besar muncul di kepala Karin dan Yugo. Mereka meledak seketika.

"DASAR, SUIGETSU PAYAH!"

BUAAAAK! BUAAAAK!

Pada akhirnya, Suigetsu tepar di lantai dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan dua benjolan merah. Dia pingsan sesaat akibat dijitak sekuat tenaga oleh dua rekan seperjuangannya.

Ada-ada saja.

Kejadian konyol selalu mewarnai kehidupan para anggota Akatsuki tersebut. Setiap hari tanpa berhenti sama sekali. Hal ini sungguh membuat Konan muak melihatnya sebab Konan berperan aktif sebagai wakil ketua Akatsuki ini. Dia selalu kewalahan menghadapi tingkah laku ketua dan para anggotanya yang sama-sama payah seperti dirinya.

Kekacauan demi kekacauan terus berlanjut, sampai tidak mengganggu bos besar mereka yang sedang asyik berdiri di balkon ruangan santai tersebut dengan dibatasi pagar besi. Karena ruangan itu terletak tepat di lantai 7.

Naruto sangat menikmati keindahan kota Ame yang berada di bawah sana. Angin malam berhembus pelan, membuat rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Langit malam yang begitu cerah dan dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Menemani kesendiriannya yang sedang memikirkan seseorang.

Dia tidak menyamar sebagai Menma, tapi sebagai dirinya sendiri. Naruto yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Memakai baju kaos putih berlengan panjang yang ditutupi dengan jaket jingga. Bawahannya yang dikenakannya adalah celana jeans panjang hitam. Sepatu kets berwarna hitam membungkus kedua kakinya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam ponselnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Koneko-chan ...," gumamnya pelan."Aku sangat merindukanmu. Ingin rasanya aku bertemu dengammu secara langsung. Bukan sebagai Menma, tapi sebagai Naruto. Aku nggak sabar ingin menembakmu untuk menjadi pacarku lagi."

Tanpa rasa ragu lagi, dia menyempatkan dirinya untuk melakukan sebuah rencana. Rencana yang matang.

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Dia mengetik sesuatu pada keyboard QWERTY di layar ponsel android-nya. Bermaksud ingin mengirim sms pada Koneko lewat nomor ponsel yang lain karena ponselnya memiliki dual SIM.

Nomor ponsel yang satu, digunakan sebagai Naruto. Sedangkan nomor ponsel yang lainnya, digunakan sebagai Menma. Agar Koneko tidak curiga duluan jika Naruto mengirim sms lewat nomor ponsel yang lain. Apalagi Koneko menyimpan nomor ponsel Menma saat ini.

PIP!

Sms berhasil dikirimkan. Naruto pun tersenyum saat sudah melakukannya.

"Mudah-mudahan Koneko mau membacanya dan mau datang untuk menemuiku nantinya."

Suaranya menggema keras bersamaan angin malam yang berhembus pelan. Menerbangkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

WHUUUUUUSH!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONEKO, PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start: Kamis, 2 Juni 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Berpacaran lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pesan baru terkirim ke ponsel milik Koneko. Ponsel itu bergetar hebat di atas meja belajar. Koneko langsung mengambilnya dan melihat isi pesan tersebut.

"Ng ... Nomor baru? Siapa ya?" tanya Koneko yang sedang memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk belajar, menyempatkan diri untuk membaca isi pesan yang dikirim oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Tertulis seperti ini:

 **From: xxx**

 **Selamat malam, Koneko-chan.**

 **Sudah lama kita nggak bertemu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sejak kita putus, aku merasa sedih sekali. Kamu memutuskan aku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi, aku nggak menerima keputusanmu itu. Aku tahu kamu terpaksa memutuskan aku karena dipaksa sama ibumu, kan? Aku sudah tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya. Sekarang aku sudah berada di kota Ame ini. Aku akan menemuimu untuk memintamu kembali menjadi pacarku. Jadilah pacarku lagi karena aku masih mencintaimu.**

 **Satu lagi, aku ingin kita berjumpa di taman kota. Hari minggu, tepat jam 12 siang. Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Jangan lupa ya.**

 **Dari mantan kekasihmu, Namikaze Naruto.**

Setelah membaca isi pesan itu, Koneko terdiam sejenak. Kedua mata kuningnya meredup. Bibirnya bergetar menahan gejolak hatinya yang begitu merindukan sosok orang yang dicintainya.

"Na-Naruto ...," bisik Koneko pelan yang sedikit tersenyum."Ter-Ternyata dia datang mencariku sampai ke kota ini. Dia masih mencintaiku rupanya. Tapi, darimana dia tahu nomor ponselku yang baru ini?"

Dia bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Mengapa Naruto bisa tahu tentang nomor ponselnya yang baru ini? Hanya Asia, Shino dan Menma yang mengetahuinya. Sesungguhnya dia belum mengetahui jika Menma itu adalah Naruto yang sedang menyamar. Padahal dia dan Naruto selalu bersama-sama sebagai teman biasa di Ame High School, sudah hampir dua bulan ini.

Kini dia mendapatkan kiriman sms dari nomor ponsel yang baru. Kiriman sms dari Naruto sendiri. Sungguh, membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Wajahnya merona merah. Senyuman terkembang di wajahnya.

Jari jempolnya pun bergerak untuk membalas sms itu. Tapi, sebelum dia benar-benar melakukannya, otaknya pun teringat sesuatu yang begitu mendadak.

"Oh iya, Kaasan pasti nggak setuju jika aku balik lagi sama Naruto. Dia sangat membenci Naruto."

Seketika wajahnya menjadi suram. Kedua mata kuningnya meredup. Menggenggam ponselnya dengan kuat.

"Tapi ...," katanya lagi dengan nada yang sangat pelan."Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku masih mencintainya. Aku nggak sanggup jauh darinya. Naruto, dialah cinta pertamaku. Aku nggak peduli lagi kalau Kaasan marah sama aku. Atau kalau perlu aku akan berpacaran sama Naruto sembunyi-sembunyi saja. Nggak kasih tahu sama Kaasan. Ya, itu jalannya."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Kemudian mulai mengetik sms balasan untuk Naruto. Isinya seperti ini:

 **To: Naruto**

 **Ya, aku akan datang menemuimu. Kita akan bicara empat mata di sana. Tunggu aku, Naruto.**

 **Dari Toujou Koneko.**

Setelah selesai, dikirimnya sms balasan itu pada Naruto. Koneko tersenyum bahagia dengan hati yang sangat berbunga-bunga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TET! TET! TET! TET!

Ponsel Naruto bergetar dan berbunyi pelan. Lalu Naruto segera membuka sms yang terkirim di layar ponselnya itu.

Seketika senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya saat membaca isi sms balasan itu.

"YEAAAAAH! KONEKO-CHAN MAU MENEMUIKU! YUHUUUUU! AKU SENANG SEKALI!" teriak Naruto yang begitu keras dan menggema di tempat itu. Dia mengepalkan dua tinjunya ke udara.

SET!

Otomatis suaranya yang begitu berisik membuat para anak buahnya mengintipnya dari balik pintu balkon. Mereka melongokkan kepala masing-masing di balik pintu, dengan wajah yang penuh keheranan dan penuh tanda tanya yang besar.

"Ng? Koneko-chan?" kata Pain yang melongo."Kayaknya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi, di mana ya?"

"Hm ... Iya juga. Aku juga pernah mendengar nama itu. Kira-kira di mana ya?" sahut Sasori yang berada di atas kepala Pain.

"Baka! Koneko itukan teman sekelas kita, tahu! Toujou Koneko namanya," timpal Konan sambil menjitak kepala Pain dan Sasori.

BLETAK! BLETAK!

"ADAOW! SAKIT, TAHU!" ujar Pain dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Rasain itu!" Konan memasang wajah yang sangat kesal.

Beberapa orang lainnya memasang wajah bengong saat melihat Naruto yang begitu gembira. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tidak henti-hentinya jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan untuk melampiaskan rasa gembiranya yang begitu memuncak.

"Apa Koneko itu yang dicari Naruto selama ini?" tanya Itachi yang begitu penasaran.

"Aku rasa begitu," sahut Kisame.

"Mungkin gadis itu mantan pacarnya Naruto yang sebenarnya," tebak Konan.

"Bisa jadi," Hidan manggut-manggut.

"Hohoho ... Kisah cinta yang begitu manis. Hal ini mengingatku sama istilah CLBK," Zetsu tertawa penuh misteri.

"Apaan tuh CLBK?" Pain bertanya dengan tampang yang bodoh.

"Cocok lagi buat kalian," tutur Obito asal-asalan.

"Baka! Singkatannya adalah Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali, tahu!" Karin ikut menyahut dalam percakapan ini.

"Oh ...," semuanya manggut-manggut dengan tampang yang sangat bodoh.

"DASAR, KALIAN ITU MEMANG UDIK!" sanggah Konan tiba-tiba.

"APAAN SIH? KAU JUGA UDIK, KAN KONAN!?" Pain membentak Konan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apa kau bilang, Pain? BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELEDEKKU!"

"Eh ... Tu-Tunggu, Konan. Aku nggak bermaksud begitu. Akukan cuma bercanda."

"CANDAANMU NGGAK LUCU, TAHU!" Konan bersiap-siap mengeluarkan kekesalan tingkat tingginya yang hampir mau meledak."AKU AKAN MEMBERIKANMU SEBUAH PELAJARAN YANG NGGAK AKAN KAU LUPAKAN, PAIN!"

JREEENG!

Tiba-tiba Konan memegang sebuah senapan di tangannya yang muncul entah darimana. Secara langsung dia mengacungkan moncong senapan itu ke arah Pain.

Melihat itu, Pain berkeringat dingin. Mundur secara perlahan-lahan dan kemudian ...

"KABUR!"

Lari tunggang-langgang meninggalkan teman-temannya. Disusul oleh Konan yang mengejarnya sambil menembakinya dengan brutalnya.

"JANGAN LARI KAU, PAIN! RASAKAN TEMBAKAN MAUTKU INI!"

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Laki-laki berambut orange itu bersusah payah menghindarinya. Dia berlari menuju ke ruangan lain dan Konan terus mengejarnya tanpa mau berhenti sama sekali.

Sungguh, suasana menjadi kacau balau!

Semuanya pun terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi sih?" gumam Naruto yang menjadi sweatdrop sendiri. Dia tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi di antara Konan dan Pain itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada hari minggu yang telah dijanjikan, Naruto menunggui Koneko di sebuah taman kota yang terletak di pusat kota Ame. Taman yang begitu indah dan penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Suasananya begitu hening dan sunyi. Hanya terlihat Naruto saja yang berada di taman itu sekarang.

Tepat pada pukul 12 siang, dia sudah menunggu di sana sejak satu jam sebelum waktu pertemuan itu. Hal itu dia lakukan agar menyempatkan diri untuk membeli sesuatu yang manis. Kejutan istimewa untuk sang pujaan hatinya.

Dia sudah gagah dengan gaya kasualnya. Dengan balutan jaket jingga yang dibiarkan terbuka hingga tampak baju kaos biru di dalamnya dengan celana panjang berwarna biru. Sepatu sporty berwarna jingga membungkus kedua kakinya.

Begitulah penampilan Naruto untuk hari ini. Dia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin di hari pertemuannya dengan Koneko lagi. Tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Dia duduk di bangku kayu panjang bercat putih. Di sampingnya, tergeletaklah sebuket bunga mawar merah yang dipersiapkan untuk diberikan pada Koneko nantinya.

Tanpa dia sadari, para anak buahnya ternyata mengikutinya secara diam-diam sampai ke sini. Mereka menyamar dan bersembunyi di balik tanaman-tanaman bonsai yang tumbuh di tepi jalan setapak batu kapur, tak jauh dari Naruto berada sekarang. Penasaran dan ingin melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri jika kedapatan Koneko adalah mantan pacar yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk membuktikan semua itu.

Sang Namikaze itu selalu melihat kesana-kemari untuk memastikan pujaan hatinya memang datang menemuinya hari ini. Dia berharap kuat agar semuanya berjalan dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Berharap sekali Koneko menerima cintanya lagi. Dengan begitu, mereka akan berpacaran lagi seperti dulu.

"Koneko-chan ... Dia lama sekali," ucap Naruto yang melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya."Ini sudah lewat lima belas menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan."

Kedua matanya meredup saat memperhatikan jarum panjang yang menunjuk angka 12 dan jarum pendek yang menunjuk angka 3. Waktu saat ini menunjukkan pukul 12.15 PM. Tapi, orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya belum datang juga.

Bahkan para anggota Akatsuki juga harap-harap cemas melihat perubahan wajah Naruto. Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit kecewa.

"Apa mungkin dia nggak jadi datang hanya karena dilarang sama ibunya?" dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Mendadak sedih sebentar.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengarlah suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan melihat ke arah asal suara itu.

JREEEENG!

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pendek putih model bob. Ada dua klip kucing berwarna hitam yang terpasang di dua sisi rambutnya. Bermata kuning emas. Kulitnya yang putih seperti susu. Tubuhnya yang imut dibalut dengan dress berwarna merah muda sebatas setengah paha. Tas selempang kecil tergantung di bahu kanannya. Kedua kakinya dibungkus dengan sepatu kets sewarna dengan dress-nya. Dia kelihatan semakin manis jika berpenampilan seperti itu.

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang saat melihat gadis itu. Seketika rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Mendorongnya untuk bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Koneko-chan ..."

Gadis yang tak lain adalah Koneko. Menyadari Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Naruto ..."

Begitu dekat, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan sang pujaan hati. Jaraknya sekitar satu meter dari Koneko.

Mereka saling memandang lama antara satu sama lainnya. Terdiam tanpa kata-kata.

Hening.

Tempat itu hening selama dua menit. Lalu para anggota Akatsuki terus menontonnya dengan serius. Bahkan ada yang menonton lewat teropong. Ada juga yang sempat makan popcorn seperti menonton film di bioskop.

Ada-ada saja.

Hingga suasana yang hening ini, terpecahkan oleh suara Koneko.

"Hm ... A-Ano ... Se-Selamat siang, Naruto. Se-Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi."

GUBRAK!

Para Akatsuki menjadi jatuh sendiri setelah mendengar perkataan Koneko itu. Mereka sweatdrop di tempat.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia bilang kayak gitu sih? Kayak baru kenalan aja!" timpal Pain yang bangkit dari acara terkaparnya dan mulai mengintip lagi di balik tanaman bonsai.

"Sssst ... Diam Pain! Suaramu keras sekali! Nanti bos bisa tahu kalau kita mengikutinya," Konan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya untuk mengisyaratkan Pain agar tidak berbicara lagi. Dia berjongkok di samping Pain.

"Ukh, baiklah, Konan."

"Bagus. Itu namanya anak baik yang patuh sama wakil ketuanya."

"Iya. Aku tahu itu."

"Mari kita menonton lagi!"

"Siapkan teropong, teleskop, popcorn, minuman soda, payung, kacamata ..."

"Hei! Ini bukan di bioskop, tahu! Dasar, Suigetsu no baka!"

"Karin! Suaramu keras sekali!"

GRUSAK! GRUSAK! GRUSAK!

Keadaan di balik tanaman bonsai itu, malah menjadi ribut sekali. Semua ini karena ulah Karin dan Suigetsu.

Namun, hal itu tidak disadari juga oleh Naruto maupun Koneko. Mereka sudah dilanda rasa berdebar-debar dan ingin segera menyatakan perasaan ini agar mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi. Harapan yang tertanam di hati mereka akan menjadi kenyataan sebentar lagi.

Pandangan Naruto begitu lama ke arah wajah Koneko. Wajahnya bersinar. Berbinar-binar begitu. Perasaan senang menguasai hatinya yang begitu berbunga-bunga.

"Aku juga senang ketemu kamu lagi. Gimana kabarmu sekarang?"

"Kabarku baik. Kamu?"

"Baik juga."

"Oh, gitu."

Sesudah itu, mereka terdiam sebentar. Lalu mereka berbicara secara bersamaan.

"Aku ..."

Mereka pun tersentak. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi mereka. Merasa salah tingkah bersama-sama.

Lalu suara Naruto yang terdengar di suasana yang mendadak canggung ini.

"Gimana kalau kamu yang ngomong duluan?"

"Nggak. Kamu saja, Naruto."

"Ah, baiklah, jika kamu yang minta," Naruto menghelakan napasnya sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa groginya itu."A-Aku ingin ngomong sesuatu yang penting sama kamu. Soal waktu kamu memutuskan aku tiba-tiba gitu."

DEG!

Koneko begitu kaget dibuatnya. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat sempurna.

Sedetik kemudian, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Memasang wajah yang suram dengan kedua mata yang meredup.

"So-Soal itu ya ... Ya, aku memang sudah salah sama kamu. Aku sudah putusin kamu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi, semua itu kulakukan hanya karena ..."

Belum sempat Koneko melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto malah memotongnya.

"Aku sudah tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya. Kamu putusin aku hanya gara-gara dipaksa sama ibu, kan?"

Sekali lagi, Koneko kaget mendengarnya. Dia menatap wajah Naruto lagi.

"Da-Darimana kamu tahu soal itu?"

Naruto menatap Koneko dengan pandangan yang sangat datar.

"Kamu nggak perlu tahu darimana aku tahu semua ini. Namun, yang pasti aku nggak terima kamu putusin hubungan kita waktu itu," kedua tangan Naruto bergerak untuk memegang dua pipi Koneko."Karena sampai saat ini, aku masih mencintaimu. Aku ingin kamu menjadi pacarku lagi, Koneko-chan!"

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Koneko sedikit membulat. Dia begitu senang mendengarnya.

"Benarkah itu, Naruto? Kamu ingin aku menjadi pacarmu lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Dia memandang kedua mata Koneko lekat-lekat.

"Benar. Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu lagi. Koneko-chan, kumohon jadilah pacarku lagi!"

Kedua mata gadis berambut putih itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Hatinya begitu sangat bahagia karena Naruto meminta kembali padanya. Dia akan mengutarakan semua isi hatinya yang sebenarnya pada Naruto sesegera mungkin.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku menerimamu karena aku masih mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Senangnya bukan main. Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar semua ini.

Secara langsung dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Koneko. Kedua tangannya memegang dua pipi Koneko begitu erat. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arah wajah Koneko. Kepalanya sudah miring ke kanan.

Menyadari Naruto semakin dekat pada dirinya, Koneko segera menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar semakin kencang seiring dia merasakan bibirnya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Sesuatu yang pernah menyentuh bibirnya di masa lalu. Kini sesuatu itu dirasakannya lagi, tepatnya hari ini.

Naruto merasa senang karena impiannya sudah menjadi kenyataan. Koneko sudah menjadi pacarnya lagi. Dia pun sudah bisa mencium gadis yang sangat dicintainya ini. Bukan karena terpaksa, tapi kemauan yang kuat.

Koneko membalas ciumannya itu. Naruto sangat menikmatinya. Mereka berciuman dengan penuh kelembutan hingga beberapa menit lamanya.

Melihat adegan itu, para Akatsuki ternganga habis. Wajah mereka memerah padam.

"ME-MEREKA BERCIUMAN!?" Pain bersuara sangat kencang karena kaget.

"Ssssst, suaramu keras sekali, Pain!" Konan membekap mulut Pain dengan tangannya. Dia sendiri juga menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

"Ternyata benar. Toujou Koneko adalah mantan pacarnya bos kita," bisik Deidara pelan pada Sasori.

"Hm ... Aku nggak nyangka kalau bos suka dengan tipe gadis lolli seperti itu."

"Aaaaah, aku iri! Aku ingin dicium seperti itu."

"Tapi, sayang kau nggak punya pacar, Zetsu. Mana ada cewek yang tahan berpacaran sama kau? Kaukan jomblo sejati!"

"DIAM KAU, HIDAN! KAU JUGA JOMBLO, KAN?"

"APA KATAMU, MAKHLUK BURUK RUPA!? NGAJAK RIBUT YA!"

"AYO, KITA KELAHI SEKARANG!"

"AYO, SIAPA TAKUT!?"

GRUSAK! GRUSAK! GRUSAK!

Pada akhirnya, kekacauan kembali terjadi di balik tanaman bonsai itu. Terjadi perkelahian antara Hidan dan Zetsu.

Beralih pada sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menyambung cinta lama mereka yang sempat putus. Mereka menyudahi ciuman itu. Naruto yang melepaskannya.

"Inilah ciuman yang kurindukan selama ini. Akhirnya aku bisa merasakannya lagi," ungkap Naruto yang menatap kedua mata Koneko dengan sangat dekat. Kedua tangannya masih memegang dua pipi Koneko.

Wajah Koneko memerah rebus. Kedua matanya melembut.

"Naruto-kun ... A-Aku tahu itu."

"Aku ingin menciummu sekali lagi."

Kepala Naruto miring ke kiri. Wajahnya mendekat lagi ke arah wajah Koneko. Kembali Koneko menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Naruto.

Mereka berciuman lagi. Kali ini begitu kuat. Naruto tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja. Melumat bibir Koneko dengan perasaan cinta yang memuncak.

Lagi-lagi membuat para Akatsuki tercengang di tempat. Wajah mereka memerah padam dan berasap.

"Ya ampun, ini sudah dua kalinya mereka berciuman."

"Wow, bos kita itu memang penakluk cewek sejati. Ceweknya pasrah begitu saat dicium sama dia."

"HIDUP! BOS KITA, NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"

"YOOOOO! HIDUP BOS BESAR KITA!"

Untuk sekian kalinya, para Akatsuki berulah lagi. Hingga datang Konan yang menjitak kepala mereka satu persatu dengan teropong. Alhasil, mereka mengeluh kesakitan bersama-sama.

"AW, SAKITNYA!"

"DASAR, KALIAN ITU RIBUT SEKALI! BISA-BISA BOS TAHU KALAU KITA ADA DI SINI!"

"Maaf, Konan."

"Iya, maaf, Konan-sama."

Mereka sangat ketakutan melihat tampang Konan yang sangat sangar. Hingga perhatian mereka kembali terpusatkan pada pasangan yang sedang bermesraan itu.

Tampak Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Koneko. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Saling tersenyum antara satu sama lainnya.

"Terima kasih atas ciumannya untuk hari ini. Aku sangat senang bisa mendapatkan cintamu lagi."

"Hm ... Iya. Aku juga senang, Naruto-kun."

Naruto terus tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Koneko. Kemudian mereka saling berpelukan dengan eratnya.

GREP!

Kedua tangan Koneko membelit pinggang Naruto. Dia mendekap pada tubuh Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto merangkul pundaknya. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama.

Setelah itu, mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Lantas Naruto mengenggam tangan Koneko begitu erat.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Iya."

Maka dia pun menarik tangan Koneko sehingga Koneko terseret oleh langkahnya. Koneko penasaran dengan sesuatu yang akan diberikan Naruto untuknya.

Naruto menyeretnya sampai di bangku kayu itu, di mana ada sebuket bunga mawar merah yang tergeletak manis sedari tadi. Lalu Naruto mengambilnya dan menyodorkannya pada Koneko.

"Ini hadiah istimewa untukmu sebagai tanda hari ini kita jadian lagi."

Gadis itu menerimanya dengan senyuman yang lebar. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

"Ya."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu juga tersenyum. Memperhatikan sang bidadari yang sedang mencium sebuket bunga mawar merah itu.

"Wah, bunganya harum sekali! Aku suka sekali."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya."

"Syukurlah, kamu menyukainya. Aku nggak salah pilih."

"Hehehe ... Sekali lagi, arigatou."

Menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan, dia langsung membelit pinggang Koneko. Sehingga Koneko mendekap ke arahnya lebih dekat.

GREP!

Terciptalah rona merah lagi di dua pipi Koneko. Saat dirinya dipandang oleh sepasang mata biru di depannya. Merasakan jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang.

"Hari ini, kamu kelihatan manis. Apalagi memakai dress seperti ini."

"Oh, uhm ... I-Iya. Te-Terus?"

"Ayo, kita berkencan untuk merayakan hubungan kita yang sudah kembali seperti dulu. Apa kamu mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau."

"Oke, kita makan siang di kafe dekat taman kota. Aku yang mentraktirmu."

"Ya."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Hingga Naruto memegang dagu Koneko dengan satu tangan yang lain. Membuat wajah Koneko memerah lagi.

"Naruto-kun, kamu mau apa?"

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah tambahan untukmu, Koneko-chan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke wajah Koneko. Hingga tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka.

Untuk sekian kalinya, Naruto mengecup bibir Koneko. Dia melakukannya karena perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar untuk Koneko.

Mereka berciuman sambil berpelukan dengan erat. Menikmatinya bersama-sama sebelum pergi berkencan.

Lagi-lagi para Akatsuki harus melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Wajah mereka semakin memerah dan berasap banyak.

"Aku nggak sanggup melihat lagi. Sungguh membuat aku iri. Huhuhu ...," Kakuzu mendadak menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku juga," bahkan Zetsu ikut-ikutan.

Semuanya pun sweatdrop melihat mereka berdua. Sampai Naruto menjauhkan jaraknya dari Koneko dan langsung menarik tangan Koneko begitu saja. Koneko pun terseret oleh langkah Naruto. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

"Ah, iya."

Maka mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan taman itu. Tanpa menyadari juga keberadaan para Akatsuki itu.

"Ah, mereka pergi!" Pain menyadarinya. Dia pun langsung bangkit berdiri dari jongkoknya.

"Ayo, ikuti mereka, teman-teman!" pinta Konan yang mengikuti langkah Pain.

"YAAA!" semuanya pun mengangguk cepat.

Lantas para Akatsuki pun bergegas mengikuti kemanapun Naruto dan Koneko pergi. Mereka mengendap-endap bagaikan mata-mata profesional.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini ya.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 5.**

 **Mau berminat mereview?**

 **Finish: Sabtu, 25 Juni 2016**


End file.
